Pillars and Pyres: The Fall of Demeter
by hayj
Summary: A daughter lost, a family found. OOC like everything else I write. M for some language and implied situations.
1. Chapter 1

_I tried kids, I really did. But Carolyn insists on turning into a girl and Riddick's a pushover EVERY SINGLE TIME.__I like the dark badass Riddick as much as everyone else but just can't do it._ _Who else besides me can't wait for the new movie?! _

_Not mine, blah, blah, blah._

**Pillars and Pyres: The Fall of Demeter**

**Chapter 1**

"Ms. Fry? It's time for us to go."

"Already? I thought I'd have a few more hours at least."

The woman looked at the new mother, not unkindly, as she fussed over the infant in her arms.

"Are you sure this is what you want? We can call everything off." She said ready to activate a two-way radio that connected her to her associates.

"No, no," Carolyn whispered as she brought the babes forehead to her lips, closing her eyes as she took in her child's scent one last time. "You have everything?"

"Yes, right here." The woman answered pulling the items out which included a photo, a single claw on a cord, the same claw that had been pulled out of her back and an envelope for the child's soon to be guardian.

Carolyn nodded and stepped forward to place the child in the carrier that the woman had brought with her. With a kiss she laid the sleeping baby down, pulling the blankets up around it. "I love you." She whispered one last time before stepping away as the woman, taking the carrier, walked out of the house taking Carolyn's life with her.

_**Twenty-four hours earlier~**_

Carolyn sat in a chair staring between the paper on the desk in front of her and the sleeping newborn in the bassinet beside her. She had finally shooed away the field medic that had helped her deliver, promising her that she would go to bed and stay there for the next twelve hours as soon as she had done this one last thing.

In the months since her rescue, questions had been asked, and threats had been made, all concerning the father of her child. Carolyn had no doubts once the news leaked that she had delivered, that their child would be taken forcibly from her in the blink of an eye and she refused to let that happen. There was only one more headline she was willing to fuel.

Plans had been in place for weeks now. Carolyn Fry and her newborn would be dead by tomorrow night.

Picking up a pen she began to write.

_Imam,_

_I was so happy to hear about your escape from that planet I can only refer to as Hell. _

_I was rescued a few days after. My injuries were life threatening and I apologize for having not sought you out before now, but I desperately need your help._

_I have a daughter. She was born just a few hours ago and she is in danger. _

_There have been questions raised as to her parentage. Threats have been made. People are watching. I would give my life for my child, but it won't mean much if she's already dead, and I fear that's what would happen if she were to remain with me. _

_I beg of you to do what I cannot and to give this child the safety and stability that she deserves, away from those who wish her harm. No one can ever know who her father is and living with me there will always be suspicion._

_I shall be as Demeter from this day forward as my grief is unbearable, for I will always mourn this child's loss, my daughter, my precious Persephone. _

_May Allah be with you always,_

_Carolyn Fry_

The knocking on the door jarred Carolyn out of her memories. Answering it, she let the two men in. "We just saw the medic off, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she replied grabbing a small bag from the bed. She led the way to the back door where their vehicle was waiting. Holding the door open for them, she watched as they carried in a single body bag.

Emerging from her bedroom, the older man took her by the elbow. "It's time to go." He said as he escorted her out, helping her in the back seat before getting in the drivers side. They waited a few minutes for the younger man to emerge.

"Go!" the young man said breathlessly as he climbed in the passenger side.

They were barely to the end of the block when Carolyn's small home exploded in a fireball, lighting up the night sky.

* * *

Taking her to the space dock they pulled into a parking space and helped her into the waiting area. The older man sat beside her as the younger stood keeping watch.

Reaching into his jacket, the man whose name she had never been told, reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope.

"That has everything you need in it. One message and one message only will be broadcast when the child has been safely delivered. The medic is the only one who knows her destination." He held out his hand and Carolyn took it. "Good luck to you."

"Thank you." Carolyn answered.

With a nod he and his companion disappeared into the crowd.

Pulling the items out of the envelope she tucked everything but the ticket and her identification card away. Opening her travel papers she stared at her new name. Demeter Richards.

When her flight was called, Carolyn stepped on board finding a seat near the back. Away from the rest of passengers she pulled out the picture of her daughter taken just a few hours ago along with the lock of brown hair she had snipped off at the last moment tying it with a small pink ribbon. Carolyn bowed her head and prayed that she had done the right thing.

* * *

Imam hastily pulled on his robe, tying the belt as he stumbled down the stairs situating his glasses on his nose. Throwing open the door, the person who had rung his bell for the last five minutes was gone. Shaking his head with a tired sigh he just happened to look down as he was shutting the door. Stepping outside he looked up and down the street seeing no one. Turning back around, he picked the sleeping child up off his doorstep. Cradling the babe in his arms he took one last look around before stepping into his home closing the door behind him, frantically calling for his wife Lajjun.

* * *

Down the street in the shadows, a woman stood watching. When the door was shut and the child safely ensconced inside, she sent a short wave burst concerning the safe delivery of the child and then disappeared.

* * *

Inside Imams home, he and his wife were discussing what to do as Imam searched through the bag that had been setting next to the child. Pulling out a photo he sank down in a chair running a hand over his face.

"What? What is it?" Lajjun asked as she rocked the child in her arms.

"Take her upstairs and put her in the crib. We'll buy another tomorrow." He said handing her a still warm bottle.

"But Imam! We cannot keep this child; we have our own on the way."

"Please Lajjun. I'll explain later."

Lajjun eyed her husband with displeasure but did as he asked.

Rummaging through the bag he discovered a necklace much like his own that he fingered even now and an envelope. Opening the letter he read the short note from a woman he had known for so brief a time but was bound to by their mutual experience along with two other survivors. Placing the letter aside he read over the accompanying documents, which with his signature would make him the adoptive father of one Persephone Amelia Riddick. Without a second thought he picked up his pen and signed. It was the very least he could do for two people he considered friends.

Putting everything back into the bag he took a deep breath and headed up the stairs to explain to his wife why they would be raising two girls instead of just one.

* * *

Carolyn crawled into her bed holding her daughters picture to her heart when the message came through that she had safely arrived on New Mecca and even now was with Imam.

* * *

Years later, when word spread throughout the galaxy about the Necromongers and the destruction of New Mecca along with word that Imam and his daughter had both perished, Carolyn once again packed a small bag, left the keys on the counter and walked out the door without looking back, cold and heartbroken.

Setting up shop on one of the seedier planets she started a transport business ferrying those fine folks, along with their cargo, who, for whatever reason couldn't be seen or didn't want to be seen. She worked hard to blend into the background making contacts of Mercs and killers alike, many using her services multiple times over the years. It was pure bad luck when she ended up on Mericore IV for a pickup at the same time the Necromongers decided they wanted to invade. Damn bad luck indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pillars and Pyres**

**Chapter 2**

"Wait!" Lajjun called out to the passing Necromonger.

"What is it Breeder?" The soldier asked, his eyes the only thing showing from behind his helmet.

"This child," Lajjun replied pushing Persephone in front of her towards the soldier "needs to be taken to Riddick."

"The Lord Marshall has no time for children."

"You don't understand," Lajjun responded desperately, pushing the child closer to the soldier, "it is imperative that Riddick see this child."

"What's going on back here?" the soldier's commander demanded, his voice slightly muffled from behind his helmet.

"Sir!" The soldier barked, straightening. "This breeder is insisting that we take the child to the Lord Marshall."

Commander Vaako turned his eyes upon the dark-skinned woman and the fairer-skinned child whose hand she was gripping.

"Please!" the woman begged. "I promise you that he will want to see this child. I swear upon my husband's grave. Show him this and he will understand." Lajjun said holding out a photo.

Taking the photo from her out stretched hand, Commander Vaako turned his gaze upon the woman in the photo, pale-skinned and heavily pregnant, she was stretched out on a chaise looking up at the night sky. Looking back towards the woman she once again held out the child's hand to be taken.

"Take her." The Commander ordered the soldier who gave a brief nod and picked up the now screaming child. He was interested to see where this would go and the child could easily be disposed of. Shoving a small bag into the soldier's hands, Lajjun ran back towards her home, towards her own daughter as Persephone's screams rang in her ears.

* * *

Entering the throne room, the now silent child was put on her feet in front of the foot soldier and beside Vaako. She and Vaako eyed each other warily as Vaako waited for his Lord Marshalls attention.

Riddick was on his feet instantly at the sight of Imams adopted daughter. "What's the meaning of this? Where are her parents?"

"From the conversation with her Mother, I assume her Father is dead."

"Conversation with her Mother? Explain." Riddick demanded crossing his arms over his chest knowing very well that Imam was dead.

"We encountered a woman, in which the child referred to as Mother. The woman demanded that the child be brought to you. She seemed to know without a doubt that you would want to see her."

"Did she say why?" Riddick asked studying the child in front of him.

Vaako shook his head. "She said only to show you this." Reaching into the bag he was holding he pulled out a photograph and held it out for the Lord Marshal to take.

Taking the photo, Riddick's eyes flickered back and forth between it, Vaako and the child.

"There's more in the bag," Vaako added, holding it out. Riddick took the bag before crouching down in front of the child.

He held up the picture for her to see. "Do you know who this is?" He asked.

The child nodded. "She's my Momma," she whispered, running her finger over the woman's body in the picture. "She loved me so much that she sent me to Mother and Father to keep the bad people from hurting me." She told Riddick solemnly.

Riddick's lips pursed as a vein popped out on his temple. "What's your name, little one?"

"Persephone."

Standing, he held out his hand. "Will you come with me?"

The little girl looked him up and down for a moment and then nodded, placing her hand in his.

Walking slowly so that she could keep up, he turned them towards the stairs heading towards his personal quarters. "Vaako with me!" he bellowed over his shoulder.

Dismissing the soldier beside him, Vaako did as he was ordered.

* * *

Opening his bedroom door, Riddick looked down at the child. "Can you stay here while I talk to Vaako?"

"I'm hungry."

"And get you some food?"

Persephone nodded, crawling up on the bed.

Leaving the door cracked, Riddick walked back out into the main room.

"The breeder is staying?"

"Yes Vaako, the child is staying. Are there any women on this ship that know anything about children?"

"We have women in the nursery."

"Nursery?"

"The children that we capture are raised on the nursery ship as our own until they are old enough to be trained in a vocation before going through the purification process."

"I need someone over here tomorrow that can take over her day to day care. I also need someplace with enough space for all of us."

"For all of you? You plan to keep the child here, in the Basilica? That's not allowed."

"It is now. Make it happen, Vaako, tomorrow. You're dismissed till then, but have someone send up some food."

"Yes, Lord Marshall." Vaako said through gritted teeth as he turned to leave.

* * *

Sitting down in a chair, he dumped the bag out that he realized was still clutched in one hand. He laid the picture in his other hand down beside him not really willing to part with it. Sorting through the clothes and trinkets he found what he was looking for. The "more" that Vaako had mentioned.

Looking inside the envelope the first thing that caught his attention was a necklace. He'd recognize that type of claw anywhere. Setting it aside with the photo, he pulled out the papers.

The paper on top was hand written and the ink had smeared in some spots from liquid that had dripped on it. Starting at the top he began to read, _Imam_…..

Running a finger over the letter he now assumed that the water marks were Carolyn's tears as she sat writing a letter to a man she barely knew in the hope of saving her daughter from some unknown threat. Riddick had a healthy imagination. He could envision the kind of threats made and the type of men who had made them. That Carolyn would give the child up in the hopes of saving her surprised him.

Setting that letter aside he came to the adoption papers making Abu Imam Al-Walid the official guardian of one Persephone Amelia Riddick, daughter of Carolyn Amelia Fry and Richard B. Riddick. Whereabouts of both parents, unknown. Imam had signed with a flourish, no hesitation in his stroke. A birth certificate had been included.

Next in the stack were printouts from newspapers. "The miraculous rescue of the Hunter-Gratner!" one headline proclaimed with an article describing the events in detail. "Lone Survivor recovering from attack suffered on planet!" the next read. "Rescued Pilot Pregnant! No Father In Sight! What Really Happened on that Planet?" Another declared with pictures of a pregnant Carolyn, clearly trying to get away from the hounding photographers.

The next articles were more graphic. "Rescued Pilot Carolyn Fry and Infant Daughter Burned to Death in House Explosion!" Pictures of two corpses burned past recognition immediately followed. Reading that article in its entirety Riddick realized at what lengths she had gone to, to protect their daughter. If the dates were correct on this and the handwritten letter, Carolyn had given birth and staged their deaths within less of twenty-four hours of each other. How big of a threat and how frightened must she have been to let a stranger take her newborn child?

A knock at the door took his attention away from the documents in front of him. "Enter!" He called out while putting the things back into the envelope other than the photo.

Food was being placed on the table when Persephone stuck her head out of the bedroom door. "Riddick?"

"Come eat," he told his daughter gruffly watching her as she took a plate and held it out to him.

He leaned back looking down at her.

"Would you please make my plate? I'm not allowed to do it myself."

Taking the plate he stood and began to spoon some of the different dishes on the plate before setting it down in front of her, where she had climbed up into the chair next to his.

"Do you know what your entire name is, Persephone?" Riddick asked watching her.

"Persephone Amelia Riddick Al-Walid" she replied. "I'm named Amelia after my momma" she said pointing at the picture of Carolyn, "and you."

Riddick made a surprised face. "You know who I am, little girl?"

She nodded, her copperish-brown curls dancing. "Mother Lajjun told me before she gave me to the soldier."

"Are you scared of me?"

Persephone stopped eating for a moment and looked at him. "No. Father Imam used to tell my sister and me stories about you."

Riddick watched as she continued to eat.

"We're leaving here tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?"

"Do you know where my Momma is?"

"No."

"Will you try to find her?"

"Yes."

With eyes that were far too old, Persephone nodded at her true father and went back to her dinner.

* * *

_**Ten years later**_

Riddick leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he watched his fifteen-year-old daughter training with her instructor in hand-to-hand combat. His chest swelled with pride when she took the man down. With a large smile on his face when she glanced in his direction he gave a slow clap.

In the ten years he had been Lord Marshall he had collected an assortment of non-purified teachers and instructor's for his daughter. She had wanted nothing to do with the Necromongers from the day she had been brought to him and he had indulged that, much to the displeasure of every Necromonger in the fleet. While it had been a pain, Vaako had made it happen turning several floors into Breeder only territory.

He had kept his promise and they had been up one side of the universe and down the other searching for Carolyn to no avail. Now they were working their way through the middle.

He had immediately put a stop to the killing of planets and now only allowed them to take enough hostages to replace their ranks instead of capturing whole societies of people. They pretty much believed anything if you threw in a vision containing Lord Marshalls of old. Sending one ship of hand-picked faithful every six months or so to journey straight to the threshold had actually proved to be a wildly popular idea as well.

But he was tired. Tired of the responsibility. He refused to stop searching for her though, to see that light go out in her daughters eyes every time they reached a new planet.

Speaking of which.

"Lord Marshall."

"Vaako."

"Kore has improved greatly in her combat training." He stated, standing at attention with his hands behind his back.

Riddick slid his eyes in the Commanders direction at his use of the name the Necromongers had bestowed on his daughter. Evidently their scholars had been well versed and knew the legend behind the name Persephone. However, Persephone was not a very "Necromonger" like name and they had decided that her other title "Kore, the maiden" was more suited. Riddick hadn't objected as they didn't realize _why_ Carolyn had named her daughter after the Queen of Hell. That name held meaning for her parents and her parents alone, and Riddick knew that the secret to finding Carolyn was wrapped up in her cryptic letter to the holy man and had all the records pertaining to the Goddess Demeter sent to him to study.

"Yes, she has. But I'm sure you're not here to discuss that." Riddick replied turning to face the man.

"No," Vaako answered. "We are approaching Mericore IV and beginning preparations' for attack. It's a known haven for mercs and convicts."

Riddick nodded. "Business as usual and I want a look at every female. Have me a list of the prisoners names before any of them undergo purification. Understand"

"Understood."

Persephone, who had been distracted by Vaako's appearance, now lay pinned to the floor by her instructor trying to draw air into her lungs. Walking over, Riddick dismissed the instructor and stood with his arms crossed against his chest looking down at his daughter.

"What rule did you forget?"

"Don't get distracted." She answered with a cough now that her lungs were working. Holding out a hand she waited for him to take it, which he did, hauling her to her feet.

"Are we there?" she asked as they made their way back to their quarters interrupted only by Persephone greeting those she passed by name.

"Yes. Vaako is making arrangements' for the invasion now. Evidently this planet has a criminal element to it."

"I have a good feeling about this one, Daddy." She said wrapping an arm around his waist, standing on her tiptoes to peck him on the cheek.

Riddick stood in the middle of the room, the smile disappearing from his face as she shut the door to her room.

Walking to his own room he picked up the framed, dirty and tattered photograph of Carolyn that was sitting on the table next to his bed. Persephone had never argued with him keeping the photo, but about five years ago after coming back from the surface of some planet he couldn't even remember now, she had caught a glimpse of the tattered edges and demanded that he put it in a frame. It was the only thing they had left of her and he couldn't destroy it she had argued. She had nearly been in tears as she had clutched the photo of her mother to her chest. He had of course immediately agreed and let her acquire the frame that she wanted, even let her pick the spot where it would live which was here in his bedroom on the table next to where he slept. He wasn't sure if it was because she knew how much it would pain him to separate with it or so that he would have constant reminder of what was most important to her. Setting the photo back down, he left their quarters and headed to the command center.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pillars and Pyres**

**Chapter 3**

A hush fell over the current occupants of the bar as a woman entered with her companion.

Small and petite with short blonde hair the woman was nothing special to look at, although the amount of weaponry attached to her body was impressive. Her associate looked no different from any other criminal in the city. Tall, with a haircut that reeked of former Special Ops, it wasn't him that drew their attention, either.

It was the tattoo of poppies running red like blood down the length of the woman's right arm, which got their attention.

Whispers of "The Poppy Queen" circled like wildfire throughout the room, as Carolyn stood framed in the doorway Snow towering over her, Carolyn's fingers tapping out a concerto on the handle of the short revolver strapped to her thigh. Slowly running her eyes around the room, she waited until people began to return to their own business before moving through the crowd looking for a table.

Finally giving up on finding an empty one, she simply stood next to a table currently occupied by two men. One man, more sober than his friend, looked up catching sight of the tattoo before making eye contact with her. Standing so quickly that the chair he was sitting in fell backwards, he grabbed his bottle and his friend, quickly walking backwards through the crowd of unwashed bodies wanting nothing more than to disappear from her sight.

"Nifty trick, that." Snow said picking up the chair, whipping it around as he straddled it up next to the table.

Carolyn smirked as she sat down in the other chair, throwing her feet on the table and holding up two fingers. She had barely brought her hand back down when a woman appeared at her side with two glasses and a bottle.

"Compliments of the house" said the young woman.

Carolyn looked her up and down for a moment before pulling out a few bills and holding them out, "Let the barkeep know I look forward to a quiet evening."

"Yes Ma'am."

As she made to leave, Carolyn stopped her again holding out an even larger amount of bills. "Take the night off and go home to your kids."

She watched as a look of wonder appeared on the woman's face. Looking into Carolyn's eyes, the woman gave shy smile and a nod.

Pouring drinks as he watched the scene in front of him, Snow pushed a glass in front of Carolyn. "Now what would people say if they knew that the Captain of the Aganippe was such a softie?"

Carolyn's left eye twitched as she downed the contents of her glass, the only outward sign of the potency of her drink.

"Lucky for me they don't talk," she replied tipping her refilled glass in his direction.

Snow gave her an amused look as they settled in to wait for their contact, a deck of cards appearing on the table.

* * *

Hours later, just as they were getting ready to call the night a bust, a commotion outside drew their and everyone else's attention. Shrugging her shoulders at Snow, she stood and joined the masses that had flooded the streets.

" . !" she exclaimed throwing down the cards still clutched in her hand. Grabbing Snow by the shirt, she pulled him towards her, "Find who you can and get to the ship. We're leaving in twenty minutes regardless of who's _not _on board."

Snow gave a tight nod and took off at a jog through the ever-burgeoning crowd. The streets seemed to have swelled with the entire population of the city in just a few minutes as sirens wailed in the distance.

Carolyn fought her way through the crowds heading towards her ship. She smiled with pride as the Aganippe came into view. Boarding her, she began the preflight checklist herself getting the ship ready for take off. She had almost finished when several of her crew including Snow piled in through the hatch.

"What kept you, Snow? I was ready to leave you behind on this dump."

Snow gave her a broad wink. "Can't get rid of me that easily, sweetheart. Besides, I didn't think you'd want the old Coyote over here warming your bed."

Durand, the coyote in question, barked out with laughter. "Pity that Captain. Then you'd know what it was like having a real man between your legs."

Carolyn shook her head with a nasty grin. "Can the chatter gentlemen and get my ship off the ground!" She finished with a growl and a scowl, causing eyebrows to rise as she stomped by.

Snow headed to the cockpit strapping in as Tiny, their youngest crew member called Carolyn over the coms.

"Captain, we've got a small problem down here!"

"No shit, Tiny! Get this ship locked down and ready to move"

"Uh, no can do, Captain," Tiny replied, the words setting off alarm bells in Carolyn's head.

"Why not?" she demanded, the words barely out of her mouth as an explosion rocked the ship and her world went black.

* * *

When Carolyn woke it was with a pounding headache and an aching thigh. Clutching her head with one hand, she rubbed another down her thigh, moaning as pain shot through her body. With tremendous effort she focused her eyes and realized she had a bloody bandage wrapped around the metal sticking out of her upper thigh.

Looking up she found Snow passed out across the table from her.

"Snow." "Snow." "Snow!"

"I'm here, Captain!" he answered sitting straight up, blinking owlishly, the side of his head and shirt covered in blood.

"What's the Sitrep?" he asked with a roll of his neck.

Carolyn responded with a terse look.

"You don't ask that question, I do." She said coldly. "Don't think that your place in my bed gives you any kind authority over me, my ship, or my crew."

"Of course, Captain." he drawled out.

While they sat glaring at each other, an information technician was in the next room watching them, recording what was happening as he plugged everything they knew about these two individuals into their vast database. After a few minutes, data started scrolling across his screen much of it flagged. Pulling up another screen he started cross checking the flagged data. The technician turned to the foot soldier standing at door. "You better send for Commander Vaako. He's going to want to see this."

Plugging in a portable pad to his computer terminal, the technician began to transfer the data.

* * *

Not being happy about being summoned from his position in the command center, Vaako stalked his way down to the holding pens. He missed the days when they could just kill them. This interrogation process took up too much of his time.

Entering the tech room the technician didn't say a word, simply handed him a pad bearing a double screen. On the left was the information they had on the couple in the next room. On the right was everything that Riddick had flagged in their systems to look for in comparison. Glancing up at the couple in the next room he looked back down at the data instantly dismissing the man's information. He was no one. The woman on the other hand, she was over a ninety percent match to the woman Riddick was searching for.

Signaling the foot soldier to accompany him, Vaako stalked his way to the next room. Hands behind his back he stood silently looking at its occupants. After looking him up and down, Carolyn feigned boredom and turned away. Snow, however, was visibly agitated by their presence. It only increased when the man in charged addressed Carolyn.

"Your name?"

"Demeter Richards."

"Captain of the Aganippe?"

"That's right. Is this going to take long? I'd like to get back to her."

Vaako pushed a few buttons and then turned the data pad around so Carolyn could see the screen.

"You Bastards!" she hissed seeing the remains of the Aganippe. A heap of twisted metal was all that was left, the panel with the nose art laying a few feet away.

Vaako ignored her outburst. "Your occupation?"

"Transportation. However, I suddenly find myself without any."

"Demeter Richards. There is no information on a Demeter Richards in any system before 2578. Why is that?"

"Bad record keeping?" She suggested sweetly.

"It says here that you're also known as the Poppy Queen."

"Are we going to get to the point sometime today?" Carolyn asked dryly.

"Hopefully, with your cooperation," Vaako ground out.

"That's not very likely," Carolyn snarled in replied.

Vaako looked at Snow who was sweating buckets. "Take him to the purification chambers. He's of no use to me." Vaako order the soldier with him.

Snow, who was a large man, struggled against the soldier before turning to Vaako. "What do you want to know about her?" Snow said indicating Carolyn. "I'll tell you anything you want to know!"

"Snow!" Carolyn growled in warning.

"Sorry Sweetheart, but I'm not dying for you or anybody else. Her name isn't Demeter Richards." He said turning back to Vaako.

"Snow!" Carolyn warned again, getting to her feet.

"It's really Carolyn Fry."

"Snow! You had better shut your mouth!" Carolyn began to yell over him as her secrets that she had no idea how he knew came spilling out.

"My employers will pay you a lot of money for my release!"

"Your employers?" A stunned Carolyn asked, ignoring Vaako and the soldier.

"The people who knew that eventually you would lead them to him! Back to Rid..."

The silence in the small room was deafening after the gun blast, as the three living occupants watched Snows body crumple to the floor, a bullet between his eyes as Carolyn slammed her revolver down on the table.

Vaako left the room.

Walking next door he hit the com system. "Let the Lord Marshall know he's needed down in the holding pens, immediately."

Carolyn stood in front of the glass, hands on her hips. "Hey, could I at least get a first aid kit?"

When she received no response, she hobbled back over to the table and taking her shirt off, tied it around her thigh tightly to try to stop the bleeding. Hopefully she didn't bleed to death or lose the leg before they remembered her. She limped her way back and forth in front of the glass, the blood in her boot making a squishing noise with each step.

* * *

Hearing noise outside the door she turned towards it, reaching out to put a hand on a chair to steady herself. "It's about time," she huffed at the same man who had been here before as he moved into the room. As he moved to the side, the man directly behind him came into view.

Gripping the chair in front of her Carolyn could only watch as the man took off his goggles laying them on the table before raising his eyes to hers.

"Carolyn."

Carolyn met his eyes and then promptly passed out, falling to the floor next to Snow's body.

Looking at the dead body with little more than a raised brow, Riddick picked Carolyn up himself, clearing a path through the wide corridors and sweeping staircases to deposit her in their human infirmary.

He turned to Vaako, "I need to find Persephone. I'm going to send her over to the Nursery ship for a week or two. Don't leave her side," he said pointing at Carolyn, "unless you assign a full squadron to guard her. I've spent ten years looking for her. I'd prefer that she doesn't get lost again."

Vaako nodded grimly.

* * *

He found his daughter in the third floor library discussing a book she had recently read with one of her tutors. Seeing him waiting for her, she quickly finished the conversation she was having, promising the older woman to come back and discuss it more at a later date.

"Daddy!" She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"How are you?" He asked with a peck to her head.

"I'm fine, as you well know. So what do you want?"

Riddick raised his free hand to his chest. "That hurts, Seph."

Persephone snorted. "Uh huh."

"How would you like to go to the Nursery ship for a few days?"

Persephone stopped walking to look at her Father with narrowed eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about, I would just feel better if you were there for a few days."


	4. Chapter 4

**Pillars and Pyres**

**Chapter 4**

After seeing Persephone off, Riddick made his way back to the infirmary where the doctor was getting ready to work on Carolyn's leg.

"Do you have any idea what made the marks on her back?" The doctor asked as he moved effortlessly around the room gathering his supplies.

Riddick rolled her to her side looking at the damage done to her back. The level of scarring was impressive. "Monsters in the dark," he murmured causing the doctor to look at him.

"This will take a little while. I'll have someone get you when I'm finished."

He had been barely gone an hour. "What happened?" he demanded upon his arrival, finding Carolyn strapped down to the bed.

"She was fighting the anesthesia" the doctor groused as he dug around in the wound on her thigh "every time she shook it off she was either screaming your name or crying for Persephone" the doctor said with a sideways look.

"Fine, I'll stay." Riddick said sitting down in a chair next to the bed. "How's it looking?"

"There's a lot of muscle damage. She'll need to be off her feet for a while."

"We've got plenty of room, Doc."

* * *

Opening her eyes, he was the first thing she saw. "Oh God," she said with a moan turning her head in the opposite direction.

"I don't think God is going to help you now, Carolyn."

"I can assure you that was not a plea for help."

Riddick clicked his tongue, watching as she became aware of the fact that she was restrained and began to struggle.

"Get these off of me!" she demanded as she squirmed in her bed.

"You're going to hurt yourself, Carolyn."

Carolyn couldn't control herself as the fear and helplessness of being tied down overwhelmed her. Shouting at the top of her lungs she was writhing so violently, Riddick had to stop the bed from toppling over before lying down beside her, holding her body still with his.

"Stop fighting and I'll let you go!"

Carolyn went instantly still. Riddick sat up unfastening the straps on her feet and the arm directly behind him before lying back down and casually reaching out to unbuckle the last restraint on her free arm leaving his arm draped across her.

Carolyn brought her freed arm up to her chest and rotated her wrist.

"Thank you," she said her voice coming out strained and scratched.

Reaching up he took her hand and starting rubbing the red skin.

She rested her head against his shoulder, "My ship, their were things…" Riddick watched her bottom lip tremble slightly. "My crew."

"Snow?" he asked harshly.

Carolyn was quiet for a moment. "Snow was a distraction. A bad one." She pushed against him with a sigh, "My leg hurts, could I see the Doctor?"

Silently, Riddick got up and walked out the door, stopping the man before he could go in. "Everything you've got, send to the terminal in my quarters."

"Of course," the Doctor agreed without hesitation.

He watched from the doorway as the Doctor talked quietly with Carolyn before giving her a painkiller and helping her turn to her side away from the door, propping her leg up.

Back in his quarters, he was reviewing the recording of Carolyn and Snow in the holding pen when a beeping noise alerted him to incoming information, the information that the Doctor had promised him.

There were a few unexpected surprises.

* * *

"She can be moved anytime you like." The doctor said as soon as Riddick entered his domain.

"Already?"

"Ms. Richards has been a particularly difficult patient. I believe she would heal and rest better if she had her own personal space." The doctor said with a sigh rubbing his forehead.

Riddick suppressed a grin.

Sitting down next to her bed he turned on the info pad in his hands bringing up everything he had on Demeter Richards, AKA, The Poppy Queen and Captain of the Aganippe. Flipping through stills he found one of the destroyed ship, her nose plate still intact with the black winged horse bearing a mane full of snakes. Aganippe. Night-Mare. Very fitting on so many different levels.

"What are you doing?" he heard a groggy Carolyn ask.

"Demeter Richards. The earliest records for her start about a year after our sojourn together. A few years later there was a particularly vicious attack. And then suddenly ten years ago, a year after that attack, Demeter Richards dropped off the grid, rumors' circulating that she had been killed, kidnapped, any number of things until eyewitness reports of the Captain of the Aganippe connected the two women. A mercenary transporter, very unusual for a woman."

Carolyn lay flat on her back looking up at the ceiling. "What do you want from me, Riddick?"

"I'm curious, why were you attacked?"

She kept her eyes on the ceiling. "Because of you. Someone leaked my identity. People, men, came looking for Riddick."

"Who would have leaked your identity?"

"The group that helped create it. They would have been the only ones who knew my connection to you."

"Changing your identity. That was a drastic decision."

Carolyn turned a deadly look on him. "And one that is none of your business."

Riddick leaned forward. "This is not your ship and you're not the Captain."

He watched her left eye twitch as they faced off. "It was a personal decision based on past experiences. Can we leave it at that for now?"

"For now. And the transporting?"

"It was difficult for me to stay in any one place for long. I had what you could loosely call a home base, but worked mostly out of "_establishments_" on different planets. I transported anything, no questions asked, from Point A to Point B.

"And Snow?"

Carolyn huffed and looked away from him. "I took him on as a crew member about four years ago. My contacts checked out his background, asked a few questions and told me he was good to go. They'd never been wrong before."

"And?"

Carolyn pursed her lips together for a moment before swinging her head back in his direction. "And what? Do you want to know all the little details? I didn't know you were such a pervert. Long story short, he was put on my ship for a reason. That reason being you. It always comes back to you." She answered her voice cracking slightly.

Riddick stood, looking down at her as he moved his jaw back and forth. "Doc says you can leave. I've got a room you can use."

"And if I don't want to stay with you?"

Riddick looked around the room. "I hope you enjoy the Doc's company."

"Fine" Carolyn growled.

Picking up a pile of clothes he tossed them on the bed next to her. "What are these?" Carolyn asked holding up a scaly looking thing with one finger.

"Clothes."

"Where are my clothes?"

"Not here."

"You can't possibly expect me to wear this?" She stuttered holding up the offending piece of clothing.

"You can wear it or do without."

"Ok." Carolyn responded without blinking an eye. Throwing off her blanket, she maneuvered her way off the bed, naked as the day she was born. Holding onto the bed frame she looked to Riddick, ignoring the gasps she heard from some elderly women walking by the door. "I'm going to need a crutch or something." She said as the sweat beaded upon her forehead.

"GODDAMN… stubborn woman…. has to have it her way…. nothings changed…. fifteen years…" Carolyn heard all this muttered as Riddick stalked to the door, said something, waited, and then turned back. "A robe. Until we can find something more acceptable." He ground out, holding it up for her inspection.

"Thank you." Carolyn replied waiting for him to hand it her. She rolled her eyes when he walked around and helped her into it.

After being around so many half dead women, touching a live warm-blooded one was almost sensory overload. All the "living" women he had surround Persephone with were old enough to be her Grandmother.

"Riddick?" Carolyn questioned. She was sure she would bruises on her upper arms in a few hours, he was gripping her arms so tightly.

Dropping his hands as if they were on fire, Riddick bent down scooping her up, his arm under her knees well away from her thighs. Carolyn wrapped an arm around his neck and hung on. He looked at her a few times as she smiled sweetly at the gasps and exclamations of passerby's.

Entering his quarters', Vaako was waiting for him.

"Who's this?" Carolyn asked looking him up and down.

Riddick noticed that the hand grasping the front of his shirt was a bit tighter and there was a sheen of perspiration on her forehead. "Vaako, my first in command."

"Hmmm."

"They don't share here," Riddick said blandly.

"They should give it a try." Carolyn said undressing Vaako with her eyes. "Nothing like three bodies tangled up in a bed together."

"Don't tap on the glass, Carolyn," Riddick chided as he continued on to his room laying her upon the bed. "Get some rest. I'll be back in a while."

"Ay, Ay, Captain," She said giving him a lazy salute as he popped a needle into her uninjured thigh. A few moments later she was sighing in pain-free bliss. Riddick covered her with a blanket as the pain meds caused her to doze off almost instantly. The woman hadn't lost her bluster that was for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pillars and Pyres**

**Chapter 5**

Riddick wasn't around when the nightmare started.

He was alerted to a disturbance in his quarters by the ever-present guards outside. Dropping what he was doing he made a beeline to his home.

Flipping on the lights more for her than him, he found her sitting on the floor between a table and the wall. She must have heard him coming because she threw her arms up over her head with a whimper and for the first time he saw something he had missed all this time. The poppy tattoos were covering fine long scars that ran the length of her arm. Setting that information aside for later, he crouched down in front of her.

"Carolyn!" he said gruffly. Breathing heavily she pushed the hair out of her eyes looking up at him, ignoring the fact that she was on the floor.

"I need to pee."

Riddick's eyebrows rose as he pointedly looked at her leg which was now bleeding heavily.

Carolyn reached out brushing his knee with her hand before snatching it back. "Please don't take me back there. He'll tie me down again."

Riddick found himself negotiating with this hurt and bleeding woman who had his daughter's eyes "He can come here?"

Carolyn nodded and let Riddick help her up and into the bathroom before he went to have the doctor sent for.

When he came back into the room she wasn't in bed. Not even knocking, he let himself into the bath and found her slumped against the wall clutching at her leg.

With a disgusted shake of his head, he hauled her up and out to the bed. Wanting to keep her talking, he picked up her arm and inspected the scars there.

Carolyn watched him with fevered eyes. "The flesh on your arm is sensitive. More so than I ever thought possible and bleeds like crazy. There's a cut for every time I told them I didn't know where you were. There are times I wish I had known." She finished with a whisper as the doctor stepped into the room.

Riddick gently laid her arm back on the bed and slowly stood, passing the doctor without a word. A few seconds later they heard the door crash closed. "He always was the strong, silent type." Carolyn said with a moan as the Doctor stabbed a needle into her leg knocking her out.

* * *

Riddick watched over her for a week before the doctor proclaimed her out of danger. He still hadn't processed his feelings for her. Didn't know what he felt for her, a woman that he had known for less than a day more than fifteen years ago but with whom he shared an unbreakable bond with. A bond that had evidently cost her her chance at a normal life. A life that she had given up to protect their daughter. Did he owe her something for that? Should he send her on her way and tell Persephone that she had died when her ship had been blown to pieces. His fingers beat out a series of staccato notes on the arm of the chair as he watched her chest rise and fall under the sheet that covered her.

He had watched the footage of she and Snow countless times trying to get a feel for her. This was odd in and of itself. He usually had people pegged the moment he laid eyes on them, and he had her pegged to a tee. Fifteen years ago. But this woman here, this woman in front of him was different. While jaded and hardened, it didn't quite hide the broken and burdened soul beneath the eyes, in the tiredness of her movements, in the hope when she saw him. Underneath all the bluster and bravado was a woman continuously putting herself back together, the scars be damned. And didn't that seem just a little bit familiar, he thought with a frown.

In the ten years that he had been with his daughter he had quickly come to the realization that what he felt for her was love. He had never had that growing up so it was a new emotion to him.

He remembered how enraged he had become the first time she had been hurt in someone else's care. He had been about to snap her caretakers neck when he heard her little voice calling for him and had immediately been by her side. Her small arms had wrapped around his neck as she wetly kissed his cheek. "Love you, Daddy." She had said as she wiped her nose on his shirt and then buried her face in his neck. In that instant he had fallen head over heels in love the way only a parent can with their child. He had wondered fleeting at the time if that was how Carolyn had felt when she had given birth and held their daughter for the first time. What kind of pain she had gone through only to let her go less than a day later.

* * *

Carolyn lay in the bed, her eyes barely opened as she watched Riddick abuse the arm of a chair while seemingly lost in thought. She had vague memories of him hovering over her as she flitted in and out of consciousness.

"How long?" She asked, frustrated when her voice refused to cooperate, but that small movement was enough to break Riddick out of his thoughts and he was immediately holding a glass of water to her lips with one hand, as the other helped support her head as drank greedily from the cup. Placing a hand on top of his to pull the cup away when she was finished he lay her back down and sat the cup aside.

"How long?" She asked again letting go of his hand when she realized she was still holding it.

"A week." He replied

Carolyn looked into his silvered eyes trying to get a sense of the man in front of her. A man she had known for such a short time years ago, a man who had changed her life forever, irreparably.

"My ship and crew?"

"Gone. Don't you remember?"

"It's just a jumble of images right now. Snow?"

She watched as Riddick viably tightened. "You killed him."

Carolyn closed her eyes. _Oh yeah, traitor in her midst. Sloppy_.

Carolyn opened her eyes. "So what now?"

"It looks like you're my guest for the foreseeable future."

Neither of them was sure exactly what words had come out of her mouth only that in the next blink of an eye he was next to her with his hand around her throat.

"Do it!" she gasped bringing her hands up to cover his.

He ran his nose down the side of her face ending up near her ear. "I'm about to give you your life back. You should remember that." he growled.

Carolyn raised her eyes, a hundred different emotions reflecting from their depths. "My life was over a long time ago."

Snatching his hands away from her, Riddick stood and stared back for a moment or two as he watched a single tear leak out of the corner of her eye before turning on his booted heel leaving her alone once again.

* * *

She didn't see him at all for the next week. Every time she woke either the doctor or one of his nurses was nearby. The women, "Necromongers" from what the doctor had told her, didn't speak to her. They simply helped her in and out of the bed, with her bathing and any other personal needs that she had.

The doctor, William was his name, told her what he knew about the Necromongers and their history. When she asked why he hadn't been converted, he turned into a clam telling her that was a question for the Lord Marshall. She gave a loud snort, as they both knew that wasn't happening.

She had kicked the "nurses" out the day before as she was hobbling around on her own and now found herself standing in front of a mirror inspecting the fading bruises around her neck. She had meant it when she told him to do it, to crush the very breath out of her.

And wasn't the "him" in question, in and of himself a problem? Carolyn remembered every second that they were stranded on that planet like it was yesterday, had only to look at her scar ridden body to jar her memory if needed. She tried not to though, because thinking of that instantly made her think of their daughter. She wondered if he knew about Imam, if he had ever met their daughter in passing when she was a baby. Carolyn knew that Imam would take her secret with him to the grave, which was exactly what he had done when he took their daughter with him.

Looking back into the mirror she wiped the tears she wasn't aware of shedding away from her cheeks.

She shuffled back out to the bedroom, propping herself up with pillows to help ease the pressure on her thigh as she lay down, determined to speak to Riddick the next time she saw him about putting her off this ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pillars and Pyres**

**Chapter 6**

Riddick stood at the head of the battle table paying more attention to the streaming feed coming out of his rooms than to the planned invasion of yet another planet. He had made no attempt to approach her since nearly strangling her with his bare hands. Hadn't even considered checking on her until the Doc mentioned that she was having regular nightmares. He had itched to go to her then, why, he wasn't sure, but had resisted and suggested to the man that they leave the recessed lights on at all times. That night, he had watched her sleep from his temporary quarters and every night since then. And during the day. And during this meeting, where his voice was actually needed, punching the power button on his pad giving his complete attention to Vaako and his other subordinates.

Vaako walked with him after the others had been dismissed. "Kore will be returning tomorrow. What are your plans?"

"I need to move Carolyn. Preferably across the ship so that Persephone won't see her. Suggestions?"

"You're going to keep her presence a secret?" Vaako asked mildly surprised.

"For now. Until I can determine the best course of action for everyone."

Vaako stood silently for a moment his head tilted in thought. "I know a place." He said suddenly, coming back to attention as the answer came to him. "Follow me."

He led Riddick on a winding path throughout the ship and down several levels. He explained on the way. "The entire floor has been closed off and unused for years. The Lord Marshall's quarters were originally here. Lord Marshall Zylaw took a wife soon after his ascension. A few years later there was an attempted coup. Dame Zylaw was caught in the crossfire after being trapped in the corridors trying to escape. Afterwards, The Lord Marshall ordered that the entire floor be sealed off from the rest of the ship. As far as I know, no one has set a foot in it since."

Holding his palm up to the pad inside the lift, Riddick turned his head as a blast of stale air rushed past them as the door slid open. Stepping through, they entered what seemed to Riddick, to be a completely different ship. Even with his shined eyes he could tell that there was nothing gloomy about this space underneath the dust. Flickering light caught his attention and he stepped over to a porthole. Not the glazed over, all-seeing ones that were in the rest of the ship, but a normal everyday porthole. Looking around at the rooms that were opened to the center space of the pod shaped area there was even a room with a viewing port, as wide as the room itself. Riddick looked questioningly at Vaako as he headed in that direction. "I was very young at the time. I had just begun my training as a foot soldier, but I heard stories that the Lord Marshall was quite smitten with his wife. She was newly converted and he," Riddick watched as Vaako's mouth formed a frown, "doted upon her."

"I need this space cleaned up." Riddick said heading towards the lift doors.

"Don't you want to see the rest?"

"No. Just have it cleaned by tonight."

* * *

Making his way back to his quarters after several stops, it was later than he expected and he doubted if he would be home when Persephone returned.

Carolyn was curled up in the midst of an army of pillows sleeping.

He leaned against the door frame watching her for a moment before saying her name.

She sleepily raised her head and looked over her shoulder at him with hooded eyes. He doubted she knew just how seductive she looked in his bed.

"Riddick" she murmured before lying back with a wriggle as she yawned and stretched before looking at him again. "I was having a good dream," she said with a slightly faraway sound to her voice, calling to him like a siren.

"And what do you consider a good dream?" he asked watching as she slowly sat up the blanket falling to her waist.

She licked her lips and leaned back, propping herself up with braced arms, not bothering to adjust the robe she was wearing. "One that doesn't include you."

She almost laughed at the look on his face as he went from staring at her breasts to glaring daggers at her in the space of a nano-second.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

He walked forward tossing some clothes on the end of the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. "You're being moved to another part of the ship."

"Moved?" She asked an eyebrow traveling up her forehead.

"My roommate is coming back tonight and I'd rather you not be here."

Carolyn scowled. "Well instead of moving me, why don't you let me off? Surely a small detour to the nearest planet won't take you that far off course."

Riddick shook his head as he crossed his arms in front of him "That's not an option. We haven't had nearly enough time to get re-acquainted."

Carolyn began muttering to herself as she threw the covers back and slowly got to her feet. "I think we've gotten re-acquainted just fine," she said standing by the side of the bed, her hands balled into fists hanging at her sides, as her chin jutted up.

Riddick ran his eyes up and down her body. "Oh, not nearly enough." He said slowly shaking his head back and forth. "Unless you want me to dress you, I suggest you put these on. We leave in five minutes."

Carolyn watched him leave shutting the door closed behind him.

"Insufferable Bastard!" She yelled out towards the closed door.

Riddick simply raised an eyebrow on the other side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pillars and Pyres**

**Chapter 7**

Carolyn emerged six minutes later to a scowling Riddick. "If you wanted it done in five you _should_ have helped me." she snapped turning her back to him.

She peered over her shoulder at him until he reached out and finished raising the zipper for her.

She turned to face him. "It's bad enough that you're keeping me here, but you're making me wear," she held out her hands in frustration, "just what the fuck is this?"

He gave a humorless chuckle as he tied the cloak, pulling the hood up to cover her blonde tresses. "These are robes that the newly converted wear. I'm not interested in drawing attention as we make our way across the ship. There'll be other clothes waiting for you."

Carolyn looked up at him, studying his face for a moment before speaking, her voice low, a plaintiff note to it. "What are we doing, Riddick? You know this isn't going to end well for either of us."

Riddick tilted his head, smoothing a thumb along her jaw before lowering his hands. "We should go. Keep your hands together in front of you and your head down."

Carolyn fell silent, but finally acquiesced with a brief nod of her head.

She fell in behind him as she left his quarters for the first time in weeks, and the "breeder" section since she had arrived. As they reached the bottom of the first flight of stairs they were flanked by what Carolyn assumed were soldiers as she could only see the bottom half of them.

This was also the first time she had spent any significant amount of time standing and walking and her leg was on fire. She wanted to ask just exactly how big this ship was but just bit her lip to distract herself from the pain. She stumbled on one set of stairs, losing her balance and falling to her knees bringing the precession to a stop. Breathing heavily she took a chance, lifting her head and saw Riddick turning to see what the hold up was. Looking up at the soldier beside her, she recognized Vaako staring back at her. His eyes darted towards the railing and back towards her. She swallowed and taking a deep breath reached out for the railing beside her, hauling herself to her feet. Glancing back at Vaako he nodded, tilting his head towards Riddick who once again turned his back to her leading the way.

When they reached a set of doors that opened to reveal a lift, Carolyn could have cried. Riddick wrapped an arm around her bicep before turning to Vaako. "I want guards stationed at this entrance continuously." Vaako nodded and stepped back as Riddick guided Carolyn into the tube.

As soon as the doors closed he swept her up into his arms. She sighed in relief as her head rolled towards his chest, her hand lying limply against his chest. He looked down and could see a streak of blood from where she had caused her lip to bleed. When the doors opened, Riddick circled the pod until he found the main bedroom. Setting Carolyn down on a bench at the end of the bed, he turned the covers back. Making his way back to his captured guest he removed the hooded robe, then her shoes before leaning forward to unzip the dress she wore.

"Mmmm?" she managed to get out raising her face to his. He picked up the gown that he had for her to change into holding it out for her inspection. "It'll make it easier for the Doc to take a look at your leg." She nodded tiredly and allowed him to help her out of the top of the dress she was wearing before slipping the night-gown on and then slipping the other dress out from under her completely before he threw it into a pile with the rest. He would have to be blind not to notice her paler than usual complexion and moved so that he could inspect her injured leg. There was no blood, so he assumed that it was the lack of use that was working against her at the moment. Lifting her once again, he deposited her on the soft sheets before pulling the rest of the bedding up around her.

"You did good," he murmured, staying with her as she fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Returning to his quarters, he discovered Persephone sitting at the dinner table by herself, a decidedly put out look upon her face. Not saying anything he made himself a plate and sat down next to her. She refused to look at him and he ate in silence for a few minutes as he watched her shove her food around on her plate.

Wiping his mouth with his napkin, he laid it down beside his plate and pushed away slightly from the table holding his arms out. Persephone pouted for a moment or two before transferring herself from her chair to his lap.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got back."

"Where were you?"

"I had some things I needed to take care of and I lost track of time. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Did you find out anything about Momma?"

"Actually, yes." Riddick said slowly.

Persephone squealed turning in his arms to look at him.

"Did you find her?" She asked excitedly.

"No, but we have some eyewitnesses that saw her just before we arrived and we haven't finished processing all the prisoners yet.

Persephone hopped off his lap and started pacing. "This is so exciting! This is the closest we've ever gotten! Oh, I hope she wasn't injured in the attack. Do we have the lists of fatalities yet?" she asked turning to him wringing her hands.

"Persephone sit down," Riddick chuckled. "Stay here for a moment. I have something for you."

Persephone nodded absently at him, her mind imaging all the things that could have happened to her mother. Again.

Riddick stepped into his room which still smelled of Carolyn and opened the closet pulling down a box from the top shelf. Lifting the lid off, he pulled out a brown envelope and put the box back in its place.

He sat back down at the table and pushed the envelope over to his daughter. "It's probably past time that you saw this." He stated in a neutral tone with nothing showing in his features.

Persephone eyed him cautiously as she reached out for the package. Reaching in, she pulled out the claw necklace turning it over in her hand as she inspected it. "I don't understand. What is this?"

"It's time you learned about your mother. About both of us," he said as she pulled out the first paper that her hand landed on. It was the adoption papers that had both her mother's signature and Father Imam's. Persephone's fingers traced her mother's slightly shaky handwriting.

"May I be excused?" She asked meeting his eyes.

Riddick nodded. "I have to go out for a while. If I don't see you later, I'll see you in the morning."

With a nod of understanding, Persephone scooped her treasures into her arms and entering her room, quietly shut her door behind her.

She didn't emerge again and Riddick waited until the light in her room went off before leaving and making sure extra guards were posted at the door. It was quiet in the Basilica this time of night and he made his way back to Carolyn virtually unseen.

He checked in with the guard who confirmed that the Doctor had come and went and that her dinner had been delivered. Taking the lift down one floor, the only way on or off of this floor, Riddick picked up the tray that sat on a table near the lift doors. It had cooled so he found himself taking it to the kitchen where it could be easily warmed before making any attempt to check on her. He found her propped up in bed asleep and reached a hand out, using his thumb to stroke the side of her face.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked at him tiredly. "It's been a long time since taking a walk kicked my ass." She said sitting up a little straighter in bed.

Riddick's faced ghosted a smile at her macabre sense of humor.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded. "Maybe a little."

"I'll warm your dinner up," he said already half way through the door. Carolyn stared after him with a thoughtful expression on her face.

* * *

The next morning he was eating breakfast when Persephone emerged and sat at the table with him spreading her reading material out over it. He leaned back in his chair watching as she processed her thoughts.

Picking up the claw that was now hanging from around her neck, she looked at her Father. "What is this?"

"I can only assume that it came out of your Mother's body."

"Carolyn. My mothers name is Carolyn Amelia Fry."

Riddick gave a brief nod.

"How did you meet? Why was she flying the ship that was taking you to jail? Why weren't you together when you were rescued?"

Riddick shuffled through the papers finding the one that talked about Carolyn's rescue less than forty-eight hours after the crash.

"Carolyn was the docking pilot. A bounty hunter was attempting to take me back to prison. We didn't actually _meet_ until a few hours after the ship crashed."

Persephone glanced down at her birth certificate her mouth forming a small o.

He reached over and thumbed the claw around her neck. "The planet that we crashed on was very unusual in that it had an eclipse once every twenty years or so. Guess when we had the bad luck to arrive?" He asked, not really expecting an answer as he thought back to that time.

"A dozen of us survived the crash. Only three of us made it off the planet. Your Mom was ripped out of my arms before we could make it back to the skiff. I had no idea that she had survived until the day you were brought to me."

"And Father Imam?"

"Was one of the three who made it out."

He watched his daughter pick up the letter penned so long ago by her mother, begging an almost complete stranger to raise her daughter. "Thank you," she said. "That helps me understand this letter a little more."

Riddick nodded stiffly. "I'm sorry."

She looked at her father quizzically. "Sorry for what?"

"That because of who I am, you had to be separated from your mother."

Persephone smiled at him as she gathered up her things. "But I had you. And soon we'll find Momma and we'll be a family."

Riddick's upper lip formed a straight line. "I don't want you to get your hopes up. It's been fifteen years. People and situations change."

Persephone leaned down placing a kiss on his bald head. "It'll be ok. I bet she's been looking for us too." She said before depositing her things in her room and leaving for her classes.

"No baby girl, she hasn't" Riddick muttered. "She thinks your dead."


	8. Chapter 8

**Pillars and Pyres**

**Chapter 8**

That night he was pulling Carolyn to her feet, insisting that she walk around the floor and at the very least investigate her new living space. She made it half way around that night, and so it went every night after that. He would show up late in the evening and prod her to her feet. After the first week he had some simple work out equipment put in an empty room. Some nights he would arrive and find her already exhausted from the work she had done on her own asleep in her bed, other nights he would find her stretched out in front of the viewing port, where she had waited up on him, a hand lying limply against the glass. Those nights he would stretch out beside her, keeping watch over her and his fleet.

And there were days he didn't come at all.

Those were the days that Carolyn would just think, and process, and try to figure out how in hell she had gotten into a situation like this.

Riddick seemed to have changed, but what did she know. She had known the man for a day and then had gone fifteen years with seeing him again. But, she also remembered how attracted to him she had been.

Using her cane, she wondered through the various rooms admiring the details. While grotesque, the workmanship was outstanding. She had only attempted to leave once. The soldier standing in front of the lift doors had simply sneered and taken a step towards her. Carolyn raised a hand in surrender and quickly closed the lift door going back down. Not that she could get anywhere moving at the speed of sludge grease. She sighed, throwing herself down on the couch in the viewing room.

When Riddick arrived later she was in the kitchen area, her dinner untouched as she studied the pad in front of her, using her finger to swipe through several pages quickly.

He stood in the doorway waiting for to acknowledge him, but it never happened. Clearing his throat he moved toward the table placing a hand on the back of her chair as he looked at the information on the screen.

"My God, Riddick! Their technology is like nothing I've ever seen!"

"Where did you get this?" He asked slightly amused by her enthusiasm. It reminded him of when Persephone was young and would come home babbling about something new she had learned.

"William brought it to me today." She answered distractedly.

"Who?"

"William. The Doctor." She replied turning her head to give him a disapproving look before turning back to the pad in front of her.

"Your dinner's cold." Was his only reply as he moved to reheat it.

Carolyn laid the pad carefully on the table as she watched him. "Fifteen years ago you would have cared less if I went to bed without my dinner."

"Are you the same person you were fifteen years ago?"

"Touché" Carolyn said with a nod.

"So, what did Doctor William have to say?"

"Like you don't know."

"I've been busy and haven't had time to talk to him."

"And I'm sure your "roommate" hasn't been happy about the amount of time you spend here."

"My roommate is usually in bed. That's why I come so late."

Carolyn eyed him over her dinner. "You've never really said how you came to be here. How you came to be 'King Riddick'."

Riddick leaned back in his chair. He had wondered how long it would take them to have this conversation.

"It all started with Imam placing a bounty on my head."

He watched as she choked on the bite she had just taken. "Imam?" she questioned once she was able to inhale and exhale properly.

He nodded. "Some witch from another race convinced him that I was the savior of the Universe. The one person who could stop them."

Carolyn looked around trying to get her emotions under control. "But instead of stopping them, you joined them."

"It ended up being a bit more complicated than that."

"It always is with you," she murmured. "I heard that Imam and his family died in the Necromonger attack on his planet. Did you have anything to do with that?"

"No. But you heard wrong. Imam was the only one who died. His wife and daughters survived."

He watched as the blood drain from her face.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

"His wife and both daughters survived. One was adopted. Cute kid."

"I was told that he and his daughter died." She said, her fingers coming up to pluck at her lower lip.

"I don't know who your sources were, but it seems like they were out to lie to you about the important stuff. First Snow, now Imam."

Carolyn looked at him sharply as her brain processed what he was telling her. Her daughter was alive. She was alive and Carolyn had just left her there on that planet after it was attacked. Pushing her chair back she attempted to stand, nearly crashing to her knees when she did so. Riddick was instantly at her side, a hand on her elbow. 'Would you excuse me? I'm suddenly not feeling well."

"Anything I can get for you?"

Carolyn had to smother the maniacal laughter that threatened to bubble up out of her throat. "No, thank you," she replied, still in a daze pushing off of him as she made her way to her private bath and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach.

* * *

He ignored the frantic calls from the Doc the next day and stayed away for two days after that, spending his time concentrating solely on Persephone. A decision was needed soon. And while it really was as simple as everyone would win, or everyone would lose, Riddick still wasn't sure how he felt about either scenario. He had been perfectly happy with Persephone here on the Basilica. But even he had to admit that the last ten years had been simply spinning his wheels while he looked for this woman.

This woman who was all his daughter had ever asked of him. She had never asked for gifts or anything trivial. The only thing she had ever asked from him was to find her mother. He knew Persephone would be thrilled initially. But Carolyn had changed. Could Persephone even begin to identify with the damaged woman that he was hiding on his ship? Would she become quickly disillusioned and wish that they had just left her be? He wasn't sure if he wanted to share his daughter or not, but knew that in the long run he really had no choice, because Carolyn had been right. If she had kept Persephone with her, one of the three of them, if not all of them, would be dead if the Mercs and bounty hunters harassing her during her pregnancy had gotten a hold of his daughter.

If nothing else, he owed it to Carolyn to let her know that her sacrifice had not been in vain and in the long run, their daughter had in fact grown up with at least one of her biological parents. He couldn't claim to be the right one or the best one but he had always felt that he had taken up where Carolyn had left off in keeping their daughter safe.

Laying down the news clippings he was holding in his hand, he turned on his heel and headed towards the door. There was someone he needed to be with.

Persephone opened her door, walking to the table with the scattered news clippings finding the one that had captured his attention. She picked it up, the headline already memorized, "Rescued Pilot Pregnant! No Father In Sight! What Really Happened on that Planet?" Sitting down at the table, Persephone tapped her fingers on the table as she read the article again.

* * *

Riddick found her in bed sleeping. Laying his weapons on the side table, he bent over to undo his boots sitting them at the end of the bed. Lifting the comforter back he laid beside her, his head resting on his bent arm. Carolyn instinctively rooted towards the heat. Riddick chuckled as she buried her head into his armpit but sucked in a breath as her icy fingers found his torso. She made a noise and he watched as her eyes fluttered open and she whispered his name pulling herself up to move her nose from his armpit to his neck.

"Safe?" she mumbled while attempting, he was sure, to suck every ounce of body heat out of him. Capturing her in his arms he rolled her over while pulling her flush up against him, her head now pillowed on his arm. "You've always been safe with me." He whispered in her ear as she dozed off again burrowed into his heat.

When she woke later it was to Riddick snoring softly in her ear, his arm firmly locked around her waist and she really didn't feel like giving the situation any thought. It seemed as if Riddick had always been in her life and she might as well accept the fact that at this point he always would be. She tried to pry his arm off, but it tightened and he pulled her back up against him. She turned her head and found him watching her through slit eyes. "I need some water," she whispered not wanting to disturb this peaceful atmosphere that seemed to have enveloped them. He lifted his arm and Carolyn scooted across the bed, grabbing the short robe that she had been given that first day and padded across the cold marble floor to the kitchen. She tottered around the kitchen for a few minutes finding a snack and getting her water before heading back to Riddick's body heat.

She was instantly aware of the person following her the moment she left the kitchen. De-touring towards the viewing room instead of her bedroom, Carolyn leaned against the door frame watching the stars fly by. "Who are you?" Carolyn asked setting her glass down on the table next to her.

"Who am I?" She heard the girl say as she turned to face her.

"Yes, who are you? One of Riddick's conquests?"

The girl stepped forward her, head tilting in the same way Riddick's did when he was thinking, a shive hanging limply in her hand.

Carolyn saw Riddick appear at the entrance to her room, his feet shoved into his boots but sans shirt.

She watched as the girl drew the end of her necklace out of her shirt and held it up to show her as a bellow left Riddick's throat.

"Persephone!"

Carolyn looked at Riddick before turning back to the girl in front of her who had begun to speak. "My name is Persephone and I'm your daughter."

Carolyn's vision narrowed down to a tunnel in front of her, focusing only on the girls face. She could hear Riddick cursing, and for the second time in her life Carolyn Fry fell to the floor in a dead faint, taking the table and glass with her.

Persephone was by her mother's side in a flash. "Momma!" she cried.

"Persephone, glass!" Riddick reprimanded as he made his way across the room.

Persephone immediately stood at her father's tone of voice, looking at him with beseeching eyes. "That's my Momma!"

"Persephone, go home. As soon as I make sure she's ok, we'll talk."

"No! I just found her. You can't expect me to leave her!" She argued.

"You weren't supposed to find out this way. Neither of you were supposed to find out this way." Riddick bit out looking down at Carolyn.

Persephone looked down at her mother as well before her eyes flitted around the huge space as things began to click in her head. "How long has she been here?" She demanded of her father. "How could you keep this from me? How could you keep it from her?!"

"GO NOW!" Riddick shouted at his daughter.

He watched as tears welled up in her eyes. She slowly took the necklace off from around her neck and slipped it into the pocket of her mothers robe. The tears that had threatened to fall were now making trails down both her cheeks as she ran for the lift.

"Fuck," Riddick muttered running a hand over his face before picking Carolyn up out of the shattered glass and carrying her back to bed. She had a small bump where her head had made contact with the floor but other than that seemed fine.

Leaning down to kiss her lightly on the forehead, Riddick set off to handle damage control. He knew what Carolyn's first reaction would be so made a few calls issuing orders to the key players. Once that was handled, he went to see if he could repair his relationship with his daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Pillars and Pyres

Chapter 9

Carolyn sat straight up, her hands immediately going to her head as a sharp pain shot through it. How long? How long had that bastard planned on keeping her here without telling her? Telling her that their daughter was alive and on this ship _AND THAT HE KNEW._ He knew this entire time and never said anything. _NOTHING_.

She climbed out of bed determined to get dressed and find Riddick. Something bumped up against her leg and reaching into her pocket, she lifted out the claw necklace she had last seen so many years ago.

Carolyn felt herself slide down the edge of the bed, her bare ass slapping against the cold floor. Her head fell forward as she ran her fingers over the claw in her hand. Persephone knew who she was. Her daughter recognized her. It was also obvious that she knew Riddick. Riddick had told their daughter about her. She moaned. Riddick had raised their daughter. Had raised her since Imams death she realized, her eyes flying open as she thought back to their conversation three days ago.

Scrambling to her feet she made her way to the closet pulling out the Necromonger clothing that she had first worn here. She was leaving and God help whoever tried to stop her.

Dressing in the tattered dress and robes, Carolyn grabbed her cane and went to the kitchen arming herself with knives. Stomping to the lift she rode up the one floor that separated her from her freedom. The doors opened and the guard merely turned his head to look at her and then stepped aside. Carolyn eyed him and then slowly walked past him waiting for the moment he threw up the alarm or attempted to restrain her. She found the corridor that she knew from her research of the ship would take her to the hanger housing the smaller ships. She had the sensation of people watching her but quickly dismissed it. They would either stop her or they wouldn't.

She wandered around the hanger, oddly empty of any people, her fingers running over the hulls of ships she had so recently admired on her info pad. Using the stairs next to one of the single-seater fliers, she climbed inside admiring its clean lines. She flipped a few switches here and there before a burst of static over the radio broke the silence in the ship. "Carolyn Fry, you are authorized to take off at your convince."

The bastard was letting her leave? Did he want her to leave? Did she want to leave? Her daughter was here. Her beautiful Persephone was here on this ship. With a shake of her head, she realized that she now knew the identity of the mysterious roommate. She couldn't believe that Riddick had cared enough to raise their child.

Carolyn wondered what she was like. Would her nearly grown daughter want the walking disaster that was her mother in her life? And how would Riddick feel about that? She thought that he was probably having the same dilemma she was since he hadn't kicked her off like she had asked him to weeks ago. What a mess. How did she explain any of this to their daughter? How do you explain just up and leaving your newborn daughter? The thought coming out on a choked sob.

She was tired. She was so tired of running and fighting and not having a home or family. It couldn't hurt to meet her daughter could it? Persephone had sought her out. That must mean something. She and Riddick certainly wouldn't be parents of the year but surely they could live on the same ship and learn to share their daughter.

She was suddenly exhausted. She would go back to her rooms and get a message to Riddick. Climbing out of the ships cockpit she stood at the bottom of the stairs and took a last look around. In the corner behind a window she saw a man who appeared to be talking on some type of radio or communication device. Ignoring him, she went the way she had come.

* * *

Riddick was standing in the doorway of his daughter's room listening to her cry when the first notice came in. "What?" Persephone asked rolling over to glare at him. "What was that?"

"Carolyn left her rooms."

Persephone rolled to a sitting position. "Here? Is she coming here?" She asked with a hopeful look on her face as she wiped her tears away.

Riddick shook his head. "I don't know yet. We need to give her a few minutes."

"Why Daddy? Why would you not tell me? Why did you send me away?"

Riddick sat down next to his daughter, his hands resting limply on his knees. He sighed, "It was a lot of things. I didn't want to see you hurt if she didn't want to see you or have anything to do with you. I didn't know if she was the same person that she was back then."

Persephone chose to ignore the first two concerns, "Is she?"

Riddick looked at his daughter who had her mother's eyes. "No. Having to give you up has changed her. She's harder, tougher, more so than I ever gave her credit for. "

"Is that a bad thing? I mean, you don't really think she doesn't want me do you?" Persephone asked her chin beginning to tremble yet again.

"If there is anything that I am sure of, it's that your Mother loves you very much. And I don't know if I can compete with that, Seph. With the newness of that."

Persephone smiled at her father before laying her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Daddy."

Riddick kissed the top of her head as they sat in companionable silence, each of their heads filled with the woman of their dreams.

Riddick's radio crackled to life interrupting their musings. He walked to a communications panel on the wall and hit the speaker so that Persephone would be able to hear as well. "The Breeder is heading towards the hanger bay. What are your instructions?" Riddick listened as Vaako replied, "Let her pass. Make sure she knows she has free clearance to take off."

"No!" Persephone cried out, jumping to her feet, "No Daddy! You can't let her leave! We just found her!"

Riddick wrapped his arms around his daughter shushing her before setting her back down on her bed, crouching on his heels in front of her. "Do you trust me?"

Persephone nodded.

"Your Mom is pissed at me, confused and scared. She doesn't know what she wants, other than my head on a stick. She's been so busy running, trying to stay ten steps ahead of anyone that she perceives as a threat, that she needs to be able to make the choice to stay by herself. But I promise you she's not going anywhere."

"But how…"

"How do I know she'll choose to stay here?"

Persephone nodded her head again.

"Because she's seen you." He said with a rare smile. Persephone threw her arms around his neck.

"Please don't let her leave." She whispered.

Riddick gently pried her away from him and stood. "I may be gone for a while. Stay here." He said pointing a finger at her.

Persephone nodded as she gripped the framed picture of her mother in her hands.

* * *

Carolyn walked slowly back to her rooms. She needed to emotionally regroup before she decided what her next move was. She stepped off the lift and cursed the silence of the place as she shuffled towards her room. A reflection caught her eye as she passed the viewing room and she took a step back taking a closer look.

Riddick was sitting on the couch with his arms spread over the top and his head tilted towards the ceiling. Slipping off her shoes and robe, she circled the couch approaching him quietly. When he didn't stir, Carolyn sank down to the floor next to his leg leaning her head against it letting her mind wonder as the stars raced by.

Riddick had heard the doors to the lift open, along with her heavy footsteps and the occasional sniffle. He remained still when she entered the room, listening to her undress as she made her way over and settled on the floor beside him. When she buried her face into his pants and reached a hand up to cover her mouth, he lifted his head and reached a hand out, laying it on the back of her head gently as he ran his fingers through her hair giving her what comfort he could.

Carolyn was startled when she felt his hand but after a moment was grateful for the contact. Turning her red-rimmed eyes towards him she found him watching her. He held out his other hand for her to take.

She took it, slowly rising to stand between his knees as she looked down into his silvered eyes. There would be no going back, but she knew that the second she had set eyes on her daughter.

Letting go of his hands, she drew up the tattered skirt of rags she was wearing and straddled his lap placing her hands on his shoulders. Riddick's hands smoothed up and down her covered arms before reaching out to undo the front of the gown, pulling it down past her shoulders. His hands touched her bare flesh and with a low growl he pulled her up flush against him, his hands threading through her hair bringing her mouth crashing down to his. He released her, dragging his lips down her jaw and throat, across the top of her breasts. As his hands slipped under her dress to grab her ass, Carolyn reached back to still his hands, her forehead dropping against his as she took a shuddering breath and her tongue darted out over her lips.

"I have a very large bed and I'd like very much to see you in it."

She watched as Riddick's eyes darkened and narrowed to small slits as his nose flared. His hands curled around her thighs, his fingers brushing against her core as he stood, her legs instantly circling his waist. Her mouth began doing things to his exposed skin that no one had ever done before and when he reached her room slammed the door shut with his foot lowering her to the bed as he continued down to his knees in front of her, pushing her clothing out of the way.


	10. Chapter 10

Pillars and Pyres

Chapter 10

When Riddick woke, he couldn't help but smirk. Reaching up over his head he untied his wrist from the headboard, tossing the scrap of tattered fabric to the floor. Reaching out to pull Carolyn's back to his front, he had just flung her leg up over his and buried his hand in the sticky, wet warmth between her legs and his face in her neck when he heard Persephone's voice calling for him from near the lift. With a sigh he dipped his fingers into Carolyn's warmth once more before rolling to his back licking his fingers off. When he heard Persephone start to walk he called out to her. "Stay there. We'll be out in a minute." Causing Carolyn to sit up with a jerk, scrambling for a moment as she oriented herself.

Riddick could have sworn he saw a blush as she held the sheet up to her chest with one hand.

"Hi."

"Hi' he replied back reaching out to pluck the sheet away from her.

"Why were you yelling?"

He jerked his head towards the door. "Persephone's here." He said watching as she turned into a raving lunatic.

"She's here? She's here right now?" she asked jumping off the bed.

Riddick simply nodded.

"Oh My God." Carolyn ranted, picking clothing up off the floor and throwing them on the bed. "She's going to know!"

"She's going to know what?" Riddick asked with amusement as he sorted clothing.

"That we were together." She said wildly waving a finger between them, "that we…_I_ _smell like you! WE_ smell like sex! This is not the way I wanted to meet her, what is she going to think? What KIND of impression is that going to make?" Carolyn threw a hand to her forehead closing her eyes.

Slipping his feet into his boots, Riddick buckled his belt as he approached her taking her by the shoulders. "Carolyn, look at me."

Carolyn opened her eyes and Riddick could see how upset she was. He reached down touching her hips before pulling his shirt off of her and placing her own in her hands. "We're her parents. She's going to be thrilled that we we're together."

"Parents?" Carolyn parroted wildly as they both put on their shirts. "We don't even know each other. How can we be parents?"

"Daddy?" he heard Persephone call out again. "Just a minute, Seph!" he yelled back as Carolyn stood staring at him like he had grown another head. He held out her pants. "One step at a time, Carolyn. Get dressed and then let me introduce you to your daughter." He watched her swallow hard and let out a shaky breath. "Unless of course you want to meet her in your underwear."

Carolyn huffed and quickly finished dressing. As Riddick was about to open the door, she stopped him, placing a hand on his. "Do you think she'll like me?" she asked looking up at him.

"Carolyn, she already loves you."

He opened the door and walked out, backtracking to grab Carolyn's hand and pull her along with him till they stood a few feet away from their daughter. Riddick squeezed her hand and took a step back. Carolyn nervously licked her lips before attempting a smile. "Hello, Persephone." She said reaching out with her hand before dropping it back to her side in a fist. "You're so beautiful," She whispered. "May I call you Persephone?"

Persephone nodded, a shy smile flitting across her face. "What should I call you?" she asked.

Carolyn reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, anything to keep her hands busy. "Carolyn or Demeter." Carolyn shrugged before asking, "What would you like to call me?"

Persephone looked at her father and Riddick held his breath.

"I'd like to call you Momma, if that's all right?"

Carolyn raised a hand to her mouth before nodding her head and holding her arms out to her daughter who went willingly, being held for the first time in her memory by her mother.

Riddick felt his throat tighten with unspoken emotion as he watched his normally stoic daughter collapse in her mother's arms and they fell to a heap on the floor, Carolyn holding their daughter tightly, as she soothed her with softly murmured promises.

Once both of the women in his life seemed to have themselves under control, he moved to stand beside them. He'd never seen Persephone happier. "Why don't we go have some breakfast?"

Persephone looked at her mother. "You'll come with us? Back to our home?"

"Of course I will," She smiled letting Riddick help her to her feet.

Persephone took her by the arm and led her to the lift where she talked non-stop from the time they entered it to the time they arrived at the doors to Riddick's quarters.

"So, you're going to move in here with us, right?" Persephone asked Carolyn as they sat down to eat. Carolyn glanced over at Riddick.

"Your Dad and I really haven't talked about it." Carolyn replied looking between her daughter and her plate. Using the word Dad in relation to Riddick left a heavy taste on her tongue. One that would take some getting used to.

"But you have to! We're a family now. Families live together." She demanded even as she covered a large yawn. "Excuse me. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Carolyn reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. I had no idea you were waiting up for us."

"It's ok. I'm sorry for barging in this morning, but I just couldn't wait anymore. Daddy promised he wouldn't let you leave and I just had to make sure."

Carolyn smiled, "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Seph, why don't you finish your breakfast and then take a nap while your Mom and I get the living arraignments sorted out." Riddick suggested.

Mom. That was twice now that he had used it and another word that would take some getting used to, especially coming out of Riddick's mouth.

Carolyn stood and accepted Persephone's kiss to her cheek and promised not to run away in her absence, vowing to go no further than back to her rooms to get cleaned up.

She watched as Riddick walked her to her room and leaned on the door frame speaking to her in hushed tones. Surveying the room, a stack of papers caught her eye. Walking over to the desk they were on, her breath caught as she quickly riffled through them.

Closing the door behind him Riddick turned to see Carolyn's face and the papers she held in her hands but chose to ignore it. "I'll have someone move your things over this morning and you can start staying here."

"What makes you think I'm staying here?"

"It's what Seph wants. You heard her."

"What I heard was a teenage girl who wants to have a family. She'll come to understand that she can have that without us living together."

Riddick took a step towards her as Carolyn held up the newspaper clippings waving them in her hand, her voice low and ragged, the emotions from the last fifteen years dripping from the words flowing out of her mouth. "Do you know how many times I've stood in hell and held deaths hand since I've met you? More times than I care to remember and half of which because men wanted to use that little girl in there as a pawn against you. I thought I was going to die on that planet so I gave in and fucked you. Do you know how many times over the years I wish I hadn't? We didn't know each other then and we don't know each other now."

"Are you finished?" Riddick asked backing her up against the wall, holding her there with a thigh to her crotch where he could feel her moist heat and still smell the faint aroma of their joining. "I am the _ONLY_ one who has walked across fire you, or don't you remember that? I can assure you that I didn't do it out of the kindness of my heart for either the holy man or the kid. I did it for you. Those demons that you're still running from? They don't exist here. You're running from the wrong thing, we're your family now Carolyn; you are just as much damaged goods as I am. Do you even know how many people you've killed trying to protect your secret, starting with yourself?" he said grabbing the hand holding the newspaper articles, "It's time to prove that what you did wasn't just about you and _your_ survival."

At that last dig, Carolyn reached her free arm up to slap him. She heard Persephone's voice ring out even before her hand left Riddick's face.

"Stop it! Why are you being so cruel to each other?" She asked before dissolving into tears, running back to her room.

Carolyn's head slipped forward to lean on Riddick's chest even as the warmth from his hand encircled her wrist where her hand still rested against his face. "My first hour as a parent and I'm a total failure." She moaned.

She felt his chest vibrate with a chuckle. "She was five when I found her. I can assure you she's been through worse. I'll go to her." he replied letting go of her.

Carolyn caught his arm. "Can I? Please?"

Riddick nodded, stepping away from her so she could pass.

* * *

Carolyn knocked softly on the door, waiting a moment before pushing it open. Persephone had thrown herself on her bed, curled up, facing away from the door. Carolyn slipped her shoes off before getting comfortable, leaning back against the headboard.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Why does it get so complicated when people make love?" Persephone asked with disgust rolling to her back and staring at the ceiling.

Carolyn managed to keep her calm. "And what do you know about making love, sweetheart?"

"Just from what I've observed. Not from any experience," she assured her mother with a quick look in her direction.

Carolyn silently blew out the breath she had been holding. "And just what have you observed?"

Seph shrugged her shoulders. "Well, there's the Vaako's. We're around them a lot and Dame Vaako isn't very nice to Vaako. She looks at other men and insinuates things to make Vaako mad and then in the next breath she's hanging all over him promising to do things to him in the throne room in Daddy's chair."

Carolyn felt a headache coming on and used a finger to rub between her eyes as Seph continued to talk. Carolyn could tell she had thought about this long before she had come along. "And then there's Daddy."

Carolyn wasn't so sure she wanted to hear it but couldn't back down now. "What about your Dad?"

"He's had women through the years. They'll stay here for a while and once they start getting territorial or clingy he kicks them out and it's always so awkward around them afterwards."

Carolyn was using her whole hand now to massage her head as she listened to Riddick's exploits through their daughter's eyes, until she turned the tables on her. Seph rolled over to her stomach and looked at her mother. "Have you had any lovers?"

Carolyn could swear she heard Riddick snort from the next room and frowned in that direction. "Yes, I've had several over the years."

"Did they last for very long?"

"No. Not until the last one."

"What happened?" she asked, seeming to hold her breath as she waited to hear the answer.

"He was a member of my crew and I found out he was using me to get to your Dad."

"After all these years?"

Carolyn nodded.

"Where is he?"

"I killed him."

"Oh."

Carolyn reached out to stroke her daughters face. "Your confusing sex with making love. Very few people make love. Most people are looking for something else. Whether its power and control, a need for release or just a human touch to let them know that they're alive. It's complicated and messy at best and some people handle it better than others."

"Which is it with you and Daddy?"

Carolyn leaned her head back against the wall behind her. "For me it was about feeling alive. He's the only person that's ever made me feel that way."

"Is that why you never married or had more children?"

A pained expression crossed Carolyn's face before she smiled. "There are many reasons for that, your safety being first and foremost."

"But you're not willing to say it didn't play a part in it." Seph asked with a raised eyebrow much like her fathers, but Carolyn could see through the ruse. The little minx was trying to play matchmaker to her parents.

"Persephone, your Dad and I are broken. We won't ever marry or live in a house and have matching dishes; he won't come home and kiss me at night. That's not us and I'm so sorry if that disappoints you."

"But you're both here now! With me! Can't you at least try? For me?"

A movement at the door caught her eye and she saw Riddick casually leaning against the wall listening. He slowly pulled off his goggles and looked at her, his arms at his sides, his body language speaking volumes. Carolyn met his eyes.

Looking back her daughter who had been watching, Carolyn smiled reaching out to cup her cheek. "I'll try for all of us."

* * *

**Months later.**

A ship hurtled through space on its way to pre-arranged coordinates. The ship so black you would be forgiven for missing it in the darkness of space. Only it's nose plate sparkling in gold to reflect any light off of. A back winged horse in flight; it's flowing main a nest of snakes. The Aganippe II was the newest in personal cruise ships with a state of the art weapons system, plenty of living space and a concealed cargo hold. Everything a family of Mercenary Transporters could ask for.

Slowing the ship down, Carolyn cursed. He was already here. She'd never hear the end of it after insisting on going over this plan again and again. If that damn port inspector hadn't been so nosey Carolyn might have been on time and might have escape unmolested. As it was, she desperately needed a shower. Several in fact, the thought making her shudder. She had decided in the long run it was easier than killing him which would get them off on a ready-made bad foot.

Easing back she made gentle contact with the other ship, connecting the two before pressure sealing the hatchway. She stayed in the pilot's chair while Seph ran down to meet him ensuring the transfer went as planned and to say goodbye to Vaako, the newest Lord Marshall. Seph called up a few minutes later. "All clear, Mom. Hit it!"

Carolyn chuckled at her daughter's flair for the dramatic, but did in fact hit it, hurtling the cruiser away from the Necromonger ship, not wanting to take a chance of the two ships being seen in the same region. Setting the autopilot for their next port of call, she was just standing when her family appeared on the deck of the bridge.

"Hey honey, I'm home," Riddick quipped as he bent down to kiss her. "You're late."

"Yeah, tell me about it," she muttered as he looked at her questionably.

Seph piped up. "And this is where I to go to my room."

Carolyn glared at her as Riddick, snaking an arm out to keep Seph from high tailing it out of there, raised an eyebrow looking between the two of them.

"What happened?" He demanded letting Seph go and crossing his arms over his chest.

He and Carolyn had a staring contest as Seph told on her mother.

"The port inspector was getting a little nosey and Mom had to do something to distract him."

With a growl Riddick was instantly in her space, a hand between her legs. "Do you mind?" Carolyn snapped at him, batting his hands away.

"It didn't go that far, Dad, I was in the room with her the entire time, but I know I'd want a shower." She said with a shudder and a sympathetic look towards her mother. Carolyn watched as she turned and slid down the stairs to the next deck. She looked back up at Riddick who hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"Where's our room?"

Carolyn pointed. "This floor, the entire back half of the deck."

Taking her by the hand, Riddick began walking briskly in that direction.

"But I bought matching dishes! Don't you want to see?"

"No," he growled swinging the door shut behind them before pushing her down on the bed.

* * *

The next deck down, Seph leaned over turning up the music in her cabin with a roll of her eyes.

The End

_a.n.~_

_F.y.i., I'm almost finished with the sequel to "And Death..." and hope to have it posted no later than than the 1st of next month. Everythings done except the middle section which is giving me fits. If it continues, I may make it work without it and get on with my life. I've got a family vacation and Dragon*Con to get through before the new Riddick comes out and I want all my loose ends wrapped up :)_


End file.
